


Inguz

by Storm89



Series: A Bigger World [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Divergence-Season 1, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is the very few who is normal, Not going to put alot of tags for spoilers, Supernatural Creatures are the norm, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: If you asked Hannibal Lecter when it happened, when he realized the world was bigger then he thought it was, he will say it was when he met Will Graham. Supernatural AU. R&R.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inguz- a Viking rune for new beginnings.

If you asked Hannibal Lecter when it happened, when he realized the world was bigger then he thought it was, he will say it was when he met Will Graham.

 

He was referred to him by his colleague Alana and Jack Crawford to give the ok for Will to do field work. He heard about how Wills mind works from Alana and was fascinated by it. When he saw him in person, he couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, though he was a bit scruffy, like a Botticelli angel. He was curious to see how Will is under duress, especially when they found out Hobbs and he made the phone call.

 

He was…curious to see what will happen.

 

He watched as Will rushed into the Hobbs home after Mrs. Hobbs on the floor, choking on her own blood. He then watched as Hobbs had his daughter at knifepoint.

 

That’s when it happened.

 

He moved the knife across her throat, but Hobbs then gargled and fell to the floor, his own throat slit. Abigail pulled away, not having a mark on her.

 

Will cursed loudly, suddenly jumping into action as he shot Hobbs five times in the chest and then went straight to Abigail, whispering words to her. Hannibal stood there stunned, wondering just what he had seen. Then Will grabbed a knife and slashed Abigail’s throat; making her fall to he floor with will pressing on the wound.

 

“Dr. Lecter!” he yelled, breaking Hannibal out of his trance and wrapped his hands around her throat. The next few minutes were a blur as the ambulance came and took Abigail away. A blood splattered Will was wiping his hands when he sighed, looking at Hannibal.

 

“Guess we need to have a talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you understand Dr. Lecter?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

Hannibal then reached over and signed the contract that Jack and Prunell put in front of him, a contract to make sure he stays silent.

 

It was Jack that explained that the supernatural are real. That werewolves, vampires, witches and the such are real and the government knows about them. Some of the public does as well, but not all, due to the supernatural community secrecy. In order to keep their secrecy and privacy in workplaces, non-supernatural people, like Hannibal, have to sign a contract. As Hannibal walked out of Jack’s office, he wondered if he knew anybody that was secretly supernatural.

 

He looked down the hallway and see’s Alana walking up to him and seeing the rather bashful look on her face; he realized the reason immediately.

 

“You knew.”

 

“Yes, but I had to sign the contract to not say anything.”

 

He nodded in understanding and then frowned.

 

“Then, what is Will exactly?”

 

“Well, he is actually a hybrid.”

 

Alana looked uncomfortable explaining, but she continued.

 

“Will has witches blood in him, but he is also half were \wolf.”

 

Hannibal’s eyes widened at that.

 

“Is he such a unique case?”

 

“Yes, hybrids are barely seen or mention.” Alana said, “His body chemistry is so unique, along with what other magic he could possibly do. I am his friend, but there are times, I look at him like he’s a case.”

 

Alana’s sudden frown and blush made Hannibal curious.

 

“Is there something between you two?”

 

“Oh no.” she nervously laughs, “There is some attraction, but I thought it will be too inappropriate, considering how different we are.”

 

Hannibal was now even more curious and interested in Will. With a mind and heritage like his, he must be beautiful. He wants to integrate himself into Will’s life, to see if just a glimpse of that savage beauty. He doesn’t believe Alana could ever appreciate that.

 

“Hey!”

 

Hannibal saw Will walking towards them, looking a little worried.

 

“Will, it’s nice to see you.” Hannibal said as Alana also greeted him. Will then said he needed to meet someone at the hospital for Abigail and Hannibal has to come with him. They quickly said goodbye to Alana and went into Hannibal’s Bentley.

 

They drove for a few minutes in silence until Will sighed.

 

“Alana told you?”

 

“About your unique heritage? Yes, she did.”

 

Will gives a weak chuckle.

 

“I’m an anomaly. I wasn’t even supposed to make it past my fourth birthday.”

 

“Yet here you are at your present age, showing that fate and statistics are inadequate,”

 

Will chuckled again and another bout of silence until Hannibal answered.

 

“If I may ask, what exactly did I see at Hobbs’s house?”

 

“Each witch has a certain ability, something that separates them from other witches, though at times one or two get the same one.” Will explained, “With Abigail, she has pain transference. Whatever is done to her, will instead happen to her attacker.”

 

Hannibal nodded, but then remembered something from the event.

  
“But you weren’t affected. Is it because you are half witch yourself?”

 

Will shook his head.

 

“No, it’s because, as you call it, my unique heritage. Any other witch it will affect, but because of what I am, I can automatically cancel spells. It's actually…kinda rare.”

 

“I see.” Hannibal said, smiling to himself. Will is such a rare gem, he must be the envy of everyone.

 

“Yet you sliced Abigail’s throat. Why?”

 

Will took a deep breath and looked at Hannibal.

 

“Dr. Lec-” Will said, stopping for a moment, but continuing, “Hannibal. There are so few of us. Most of us are in hiding, too afraid to show ourselves. I slit Abigail’s throat to protect her, so nobody will know what she really is. Especially those that want to hurt us.”

 

A somber expression went over his face.

 

“I’m sure you know about Salem.”

 

Hannibal nodded, knowing what Will was speaking of. For a moment, Wills' voice sounded ancient and Hannibal felt…small; like he was in the presence of an ambivalent god. As they neared the hospital, Hannibal asked another question.

 

“Who are we going to meet at the hospital?”

 

“The Supreme.”

 

Hannibal looked at Will in confusion, making Will explain.

 

“In every state of North American, there is a coven and covens have a head witch, who we call the Supreme. She makes all the decisions and protects and teaches her coven.”

 

“Like a matriarch, then?”

 

Will nodded and then looked at Hannibal strangely.

 

“You know, you are taking this really well, learning about the supernatural and whatnot.”

 

Hannibal laughed softly.

 

“I always felt the world had a lot more to offer, that there are things that cannot be explained.”

 

Will shrugged as Hannibal parked in the parking lot of the hospital. As they were getting out of the car, Wills phone rang.

 

“It's Jack.” He said with a sigh, “I have to take this.”

 

Hannibal nods as he walks tot eh entrance, taking in the cold air. He looks around and smiles when he see's a familiar face at the entrance. He walks toward the person and clears his throat, making them turn around.

 

“Mrs. Komeda, its good to see you.” He said with a smile, making the older woman smile back.

 

“Hello, Hannibal. Are you visiting someone here?”

 

Before he could answer, Will walked up to them. He watched as Will smile and hugs Mrs.Komeda, who in turns hugs back and kiss his cheek.

 

“Hello, Iris. Thanks for coming so quickly.”

 

“Of course, Will. If you call, it must be important.

 

Hannibal’s confusion must show on his face because Will answered quickly.

 

“Oh, Hannibal, this is Iris Komeda. She is the Supreme of the state of Maryland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for you all, sorry about that.
> 
> So, a couple of things here. We learn the supernatural is known but not broadcast. Will is a hybrid and fuck knows what he can do. Hannibal is besotted by Will (naturally). Alana knew but couldn’t say anything and Mrs. Komeda has a bigger role in the community. The covens are organized and have to be.
> 
> I fell in love with her character rather quickly though we never see her again. So, here I want her to have a bigger role. 
> 
> I used the word Supreme because I watched AHS: Coven and I loved it. I agonized over the word until I talked to a fellow fannibal lover (you know who you are.) and she said I totally should since she also loved coven. 
> 
> Let me tell you all something, I thought this story up from a dream. You hear me a dream, from eating Chinese food. All it was that Mrs.Komeda was a Supreme and it just grew from there. Why do I always get the weird dreams from MSG?!
> 
> More stuff will be learned in the next chapter, folks. Stay tuned. 
> 
> Don’t own Hannibal and comments are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Work and holidays made me tired as fuck, so I didn't have a lot time for writing or typing. Thank you, Holly for being my beta!

Hannibal and Will sat in the hospitals waiting room waiting for Mrs. Komeda to finish speaking to Abigail. Will noticed that Hannibal still has the look of shock on his face since he told him that Mrs. Komeda is the head witch of Maryland.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked in concern, making Hannibal shake his head.

 

“I’m fine. I believe I’m still in shock.”

 

“Now you are in shock?” Will scoffed, “After everything you find out, this is what freaks you out?”

 

“I don’t agree with being _freaked out_.” Hannibal said in amusement. “I know Mrs.Komeda for years; I always assumed that her extra activities were for her social parties, not witchcraft. I never felt anything…odd from her.”

 

“That’s kind of the point, Dr. Lecter.” Will said with a chuckle, making Hannibal laugh as well.

 

“Why did you do that?” Hannibal asked, seeing Will confused look, “Why did you call me Dr. Lecter just now, even though you called me by my first name not too long ago.

 

Will started to stammer and flushed, making Hannibal chuckle.

 

“Di you only use my first name to say how serious you were?”

 

Will was about to retort, but Mrs.Komeda came into the room, making both men stand up.

 

“How is she?” Will asked.

 

“She is resting. She was very quiet when I explained to her who I was and about our coven. She barely said two words.”

 

“Give her time.” Hannibal said, “She has been through a vicious trauma.”

 

Mrs. Komeda and Will nodded, then Wills phone went off again. He grimaced when he checked it.

 

“Its Jack, he needs me on a case.”

 

“I’m afraid I have to as well.” Mrs. Komeda said. Hannibal also nodded, saying he had patients to attend to. The trio went there separate ways at the entrance, with Mrs.Komeda giving Will a ride to Quantico.

 

5 days pass slowly as Hannibal listened to his patients. He listened and watched, trying to find something distinguishing about them, something that could tell him that they are a part of the supernatural community.

 

But he couldn’t tell…at all.

 

He remembers smelling Wills atrocious aftershave, beneath that was a woodsy smell and the scent of the forest. Do all werewolves smell like that he wonders?

 

He listens as Franklyn prattles on about his day and his neurotic tendencies. There is nothing extraordinary about him. He breathes a sigh of relief as Franklyn finally left his office. He then remembers that Will said he won’t be able to come to his appointment today due to a case. Hannibal thinks it’s a shame; they have so much to talk about.

 

Hannibal fidgeted as he fixed some of the items on his desk, feeling both fidgety and…lonely. He shook his head, feeling foolish and trying to clear his thoughts. A knock on the door startled him, making him get up and opened it, seeing Mrs. Komeda.

 

“Mrs. Komeda, this is a surprise.”

 

“Well, I don’t like to be predictable.” She said with a smile, “May I come in?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She walks in and sits on the chair, opposite of Hannibal.

 

“Well, Will has given some news about dear Abigail.” She sighed, “It turns out her father was a hunter.”

 

“A hunter?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Yes. Hunters are people that hunt the supernatural, like a law enforcement agency you can say. You have to be registered but most are freelance. A lot of them are honest, but they are a few that are…overzealous.” She said, and then sighing, “This is going be hell for their P.R. department.”

 

“If he was a hunter, does that mean he was aware of what his daughter is?” Hannibal mused.

 

“I asked Will that and it would certainly seem so. He said that’s probably why he killed and ate those girls. He loved her so much, too much to let her go or to kill her. Her mother probably saw it too; perhaps that’s why Abigail has neither experience nor knowledge of witchcraft. That family must have been on a razor's edge.”

 

Mrs. Komeda then sighed.

 

“It might look bad on us as well. There will be people that think she spelled him somehow.”

 

She then shook her head.

 

“Well enough of that.” She said, “I actually wanted to speak with you about something else.”

 

“Yes?” Hannibal said as he stood up and paced a bit.

 

“Hannibal, what are your intentions towards Will Graham?”

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Hannibal, I know you. When you find something or someone of interest, you poke and prod them like a specimen.” She said in a firm tone, “Not to mention your response to your…other activities.”

 

Hannibal blinked at that, trying to come up with a response, but Mrs. Komeda gave him a hard stare, it clicked. She knew. She knew what he is, what he does. His shock must have shown because all she did was chuckle.

 

“Oh please, Hannibal, you are not the first serial killer I have encountered. Certainly, not the last the coven have seen.”

 

“Then why haven’t you said anything?”

 

She just smiled.

 

“Because you are the most entertaining one of all. I could tell you have been doing this for a long time. But that’s not important right now.” She said with a wave of her hand, “What I want to say is to not hurt Will.”

 

She then took a shuddering breath and her eyes clouded with memory.

 

“I was there when his mother was killed. The Lanoix family is from witches of old, they are an old family. I saw that young boy at the funeral. I watched him try not to cry when they put his mother burned corpse in the ground. I will not see that boy hurt, I won’t allow it.”

 

She then started at Hannibal.

 

“Do you understand, Hannibal?”

 

“Yes, I do.” He said.

 

“No, I mean…do you understand?”

 

Hannibal then suddenly felt pressure around his neck, like a noose was wrapped around his neck. He reached for his throat, trying to alleviate it as he feels his body lifting up, rising a few inches. Mrs. Komeda just stared at him with a steely gaze. He quickly nodded and he dropped to the floor, taking gulping breaths of air and coughing. Mrs. Komeda then stood up with a demure smile on her face.

 

“I’m so glad we understand each other, Hannibal.”

 

She left the office calmly, closing the door quietly as Hannibal sat on the floor, massaging his neck.

 

“Well…” he rasped, “That was interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, we have Hannibal reeling from some news, learning more info on the supernatural community and Mrs. Komeda is going all Mama Bear on Hannibal.
> 
> So, in this universe, most hunters have to be registered, like bounty hunters, but so many don’t want to go through all the red tape, so they just do their own thing. So, Hobbs was a hunter and he knew what Abigail but he loved too much (though I don’t see it as love) to kill her or let her go. Its bad PR on both sides. 
> 
> Will’s mom family, the Lanoix family, will be talked about in another story. And yeah, Mrs. Komeda knew Will that long ago. More will come later. 
> 
> About Mrs. Komeda knowing who Hannibal is, yeah her hands aren’t clean and she thinks its funny that Hannibal doesn’t know she knows, cause she knows that’s part of his game. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don't own Hannibal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! Between rewrite, editing and the fact I have to look for a new job kept me busy. Anyway, enjoy this newest chapter!

Hannibal parked his Bentley and got out to walk into Quantico. Will once again called to cancel his appointment, so this time, Hannibal decided to see him himself.

 

He fixed his collar again, feeling the soreness of his throat. It had been 3 days since Mrs. Komeda gave her warning and showed how dangerous she really was. He could still feel the pressure on his throat, feeling himself float a few inches from the ground and seeing Mrs.Komeda stern face. Once again, he felt small, like he was child in front of a god.

 

“Dr. Lecter?”

 

He snaps from his memory as Beverly Katz looked at him with concern.

 

“My apologies, Ms. Katz. I was woolgathering.”

 

“That’s alright. You were looking for Will?”

 

“Yes, I’m afraid he missed an appointment.”

 

“Oh, he’s in the lab. I can walk you up there.”

 

They went into the elevator and went up together. There was a brief silence until Beverly spoke up.

 

“So, how are you taking it?”

 

“I beg pardon.”

 

“How are you taking knowing about the supernatural community?”

 

Hannibal’s head whipped to see Beverly smiling at him. His eyes roved her body, trying to figure out what she is. But Beverly just giggled.

 

“What are you…”

 

“I’m a mudang, a Korean shaman. 12th generation.” She said with a touch of pride, making Hannibal smiled lightly.

 

“That must be an interesting life.”

 

“Well, it's like my nana said, you never stop learning.” She said with a smile while touching a red and blue medallion around her neck.

 

When they get to the lab, they hear arguing coming from a nearby office, then seeing Will storming out. He looked absolutely furious, rubbing his eyes in frustration. When he took his hands away, Hannibal nearly gasped.

 

Wills natural blue eyes were glowing an almost sky blue; making him look almost ethereal. He then blinked and the glow was gone, making Hannibal mourn and yearn again for the brief look.

 

“Oh man, he is pissed.” Beverly murmured.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Werewolves eyes glow during high emotions. So either he’s either turned on or he’s mad as hell.”

 

Will took a deep breath and walked over to Hannibal and gave him a wary smile.

 

“I missed another appointment, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, but its no great loss.”

 

Will then gave him a lopsided smile, which made Hannibal’s stomach flip-flop.

 

“Do you mind if we take a walk instead of your office today?” Will asked, making Hannibal nod.

 

“Whatever makes you happy?”

 

Will quickly said goodbye to Beverly as he and Hannibal left the lab and out the building; the younger man taking a deep breath of the brisk air.  Hannibal has an urge to draw him in this image.

 

“May I ask what you and Jack were arguing about?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will snort in derision.

 

“Jack thinks I’m a mind reader, that I can tell who exactly the killer is.” Will sighed, “Empathy isn’t mind reading. He also thinks I’m at his beck and call.”

 

“Does it anger you, that Jack keeps you on a leash like a bloodhound?”

 

Will just shrugged.

 

“I have been treated worse, Doctor.”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

Will looked at Hannibal in confusion. “Sorry?”

 

“My name is Hannibal.”

 

Will gave him a small smile, “Hannibal.”

 

“Does it have to do with your upbringing as a hybrid?” Hannibal asked, continuing their previous conversation.

 

“Kinda. My dad moved around a lot after my mother died. It was tough, constantly being the new kid in school.” Will said, “It was worse in the supernatural community, I didn’t fit in with the werewolves because I can do magic and the witch community didn’t want me because they thought I was an animal.”

 

“Part of both worlds, but neither accepted you.” Hannibal mused.

 

“Yeah, my dad did his best teaching how to shift, how to hunt, werewolf things. But I also need to learn how to control my magic. I was levitating and setting things on fire by accident because I had no teaching.”

 

“When did you finally learn?”

 

“I was 17. We were at Baltimore when I ran into Iris. She knew who I was immediately and offered to teach me. I said yes and I stayed there for a year until we have to move again. Luckily, I was a quick study. “

 

“She also took care of you, giving you the maternal bond you yearned for.” Hannibal said, “You finally felt like you belonged.”

 

He saw Will flush at the observation, but he then sighed.

 

“I suppose. No one really wanted, I mean, truly wanted me. I was an anomaly, a person to be stared or studied. To most people, I wasn’t a real person.”

 

“ _Then they were fools!”_ Hannibal though savagely, “ _They don’t see you, see the beauty that you are. How could they, when you hide yourself in rabbit skin instead of the predator you are. How you are such a unique being. Oh, my dear savage boy, how I would cherish you.”_

But Hannibal didn’t say anything, deciding to keep those thoughts to himself…for now. He then fiddled with collar, feeling the phantom pain of Mrs. Komeda’s attack. His motion caught Wills attention.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, my neck is just a little sore.”

 

Will eyes narrowed and he then groaned.

 

“Oh don’t tell me Iris went all mama bear on you.”

“She wanted to make sure I understand how dangerous she is.” Hannibal said with a chuckle.

 

“Would you like me to fix that?”

 

Hannibal blinked in confusion, but he then nodded, curious to what Will will do. Will gently wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s throat and the older man suddenly felt a burst of warmth in his throat. When will let him go, Hannibal almost whimpered to have his touch back.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Will just shrugged and gives him a shy smile. Hannibal had a sudden need to see more of Will’s smiles.

 

“I better get home to my dogs.” Will said, “In three days, Abigail will be getting out of the hospital and going to Iris’s home for her training. Would you like to come?”

 

Hannibal gives Will a smile.

 

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this is finally done, 4 flippin pages and so much editing. 
> 
> So, here Will is telling Hannibal about his life and how he grew up so isolated. He’s a bit more comfortable with Hannibal here, since Hannibal knows about the supernatural and doesn’t judge him. Hannibal just has heart eyes. 
> 
> Yup, Beverly is a Korean shaman, racked my brain for days to figure out what she should be. I knew I wanted her to be supernatural, but not creature-like like Will is. 
> 
> Will’s eyes glowing will be a thing in later fics. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own Hannibal!


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal’s drives to the hospital with Will at his side, ready to pick up Abigail. Today is the day she gets out and goes to Mrs. Komeda’s home. A private room has already been set up, for both privacy and that she has no experience and to protect her from scorn. The two men were silent as they got out of the car and head to Abigail’s room. They saw she wasn’t alone.

 

“Ms.Lounds.” Hannibal greeted while Will just glared at her.

 

“Hello.” She said with a fake smile, “I was just telling Abigail about Mr. Graham. About how hybrids were unpredictable and dangerous. That most of them are unpredictable and violent. That they are corrupted in both mind and body.”

 

Hannibal looked at Freddie, trying to absorb the situation. He then realizes Freddie knows what Will is and that she was insulting him. He wanted to do nothing but snap her neck for that comment, but Will just chuckled.

 

“And you are such an expert, aren’t you?” he snarked back.

 

“I just think others should know about the danger you are.”

 

She then turns to Abigail.

 

“If you need to give me a call, here’s my card.” She said, offering Abigail her card, which Will snatched away. She huffed and headed for the door.

 

“I’ll tell Iris you said hello.” Will said, making Freddie freeze for a moment and then hurrying away.

 

“Did I miss something here?” Abigail asked while Hannibal looked at Will curiously.

 

“I will tell you both in the car.” he said.

 

Five minutes later, they all piled into Hannibal’s Bentley and drove to Mrs. Komeda’s manor. They looked at Will expectantly and he sighed.

 

“As you can guess, Freddie knows what I am, and that’s because she is a witch.” Will said, “Her specialty is fire and truth spells.”

 

“That must be handy for her line of work.” Hannibal said dryly.

 

“Yeah, this pisses off a lot for other witches. She runs another website specifically about the supernatural, mostly about witches. She doesn’t believe we should be hiding, we should all go public, to show how powerful we are.”

 

“But there are people who would want to hurt you.” Hannibal said, remembering what Will told him about Salem.

 

“Exactly. She doesn’t care. She uses that websites to out witches in the area.” Will said,  “Because of that she is blacklisted from the coven.”

 

Abigail grimaced.

 

“That’s rough.”

 

“Yeah, from even coven in North America.”

 

Now both Abigail and Hannibal grimaced, wondering just how it was possible that Lounds got herself into this much trouble.

 

“Exactly and I’m on the first name basis with the supreme of this coven and I’m a hybrid, someone who should not even be accepted. So, it really bothers her that I’m accepted and she is not, a full-blooded witch.”

 

“So, what you said before to her, it was to vex her.” Hannibal said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I just knew it would burn her up.” Will say with a smile.

 

Abigail gave a small laugh but then sobered up.

 

“She would have written about my dad and how I probably spelled him to make him kill those girls.” She said, “Mrs. Komeda warned me about that.”

 

“You didn’t, Abigail, that was all him.”

 

“Why didn’t I show it before though, like when did my dad knew what…I am?”

 

“He probably saw you did something unconsciously. Certain witches bloom later or earlier in their life. When I was 1, I levitated my teddy bear into my crib.”

 

Hannibal huffed out a laugh, picturing a curly haired toddler Will, levitating his teddy bear, small hands eager to grab it.

 

“Your dad saw what you were, but loved you too much to let you go; that was probably his pathology even without the magic. Your mother must have protection spells around the house to make sure you don’t show anything.”

 

Abigail nodded at that.

 

“She used to put oil in the corners of the house every week. She always did whenever dad was out of the house.”

 

Abigail then went silent as Hannibal pulled into the driveway of the Komeda manor. She looked nervous as she stepped out of the car, with Will smiling at her. Mrs. Komeda was already walked towards them, with a man following her.

 

“Welcome!” she said, giving all of them air kisses. “This is my husband. Albert.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking their hands. Mrs. Komeda led them into the foyer, everyone taking in the wide space.

 

“Now, Abigail, I have given you a private room and I will start your teaching in about a week from now, so you can get your bearings.” She said, Abigail giving her a grateful smile, “The kitchen is open to you, along with the library.”

 

Will and Albert suddenly grinned, making Hannibal and Abigail look at hem in confusion.

 

“Is there something peculiar about this library?” Hannibal asked.

 

“It's our pride and joy.” Albert said, the group following his wife, “It’s very large and filled with every topic you can think of. Some of the books are in Greek.”

 

“And here we are.” Mrs. Komeda said as they stood between double doors. She opened it, making Abigail and Hannibal gasp.

 

The library was huge! It reminded Hannibal of the library of Alexandria, with two floors of shelves and shelves of books. But, the manor wasn’t big enough to hold all these books, it was too small. They were so shocked, they barely heard Mrs. Komeda talking.

 

“It’s an expansion spell; it basically makes everything bigger on the inside.”

 

“Like the Tardis!” Abigail said excitedly as she walked into the library. Hannibal stood in the doorway stunned and feeling light-headed.

 

“I need to sit down.” He blurts out as he stepped back into The foyer. He sat on a nearby chair with a sigh, rubbing his face.

 

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?”

 

He looked up and sees Albert smiling at him, holding a cup of water in his hand, which Hannibal took gratefully.

 

“Thank you and yes. Its one thing to hear about it, it’s another to see it for yourself.”

 

“I totally understand.” Albert said with a chuckle, “After all, I’m married to the head witch of the state. They key is to try to take things in small doses.”

 

Hannibal nodded, making Albert smile.

 

“You know, you also have access to the library as well. Is there anything you like to take out?”

 

Hannibal turns to look into the library. He see’s Mrs.Komeda talking animatedly to Abigail and Will, both smiling at her enthusiasm.

 

“Do you have anything on werewolves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And its finished! Well, the first part is.
> 
> So here, we find out about Freddie, whose specialty is fire and truth spells. And yeah, she and Will have a history; they still don’t like each other.
> 
> The library part was my favorite because I always love that spell in the Harry Potter movies, the suitcase in Fantastic beast and where to find them was always my favorite. 
> 
> Hannibal still has heart eyes for will and will just grow.
> 
> Don’t worry there will be hannigram later.
> 
> That image of baby Will levitating his teddy bear is also stuck in my head.
> 
> I’m putting Abigail as a doctor who fan because the show never showed what other stuff she liked. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own anything from the Hannibal franchise!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever real Hannibal fanfic, I have to thank harleygirl2648 for helping me flesh out this story. So this is a fantasy story, with Hannibal being normal (well, non-supernatural normal). Can’t give away too much. I will be updating slowly. Please be kind. 
> 
> Reviews are loved!


End file.
